yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Misty Tredwell
| english = }} Misty Tredwell, known as Misty Lola in the Japanese version, is a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. She is a fashion model, who can read someone based on their facial appearance. She is a member of the Dark Signers as her dark mark is the lizard. Biography Prior to debut Misty's brother, Toby, had been taken into the Arcadia Movement. He was apparently a fan of Akiza and one day he went to the Daimon Area in order to see her duel. Unfortunatly, when some thorns from one of the cards were made real through Akiza's powers, part of the building that was hit fell on Toby. Upon seeing her brother's body, Misty became so shocked from that incident she lost focus and crashed her car in the ocean. While Misty was in a catatonic state at the hospital, the Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua appeared to her to save her from death. This was the conception of her transformation into a Dark Signer. At the time Misty did not understand what happened, but the creature that saved her instructed her to kill the servant of the Crimson Dragon, Black Rose. Due to Toby's death, Misty sought revenge on the Arcadia Movement. Although a police investigation was carried out on the Arcadia Movement, it consisted of a mere police interview. Misty believes little was done, because the Arcadia Movement has information Security Maintance wants to be kept private. Dark Signers Misty was present at the Road of the King premiere. Here she is seen walking through the celebrity red carpet. Misty spots and takes interest in Carly Nagisa. She even talks to her when she is rushing down to the hospital to question Jack Atlas. Her mysterious words creep Carly out, as her reading results to be like an omen of death. Carly arrives at the hotel where Misty is residing. Misty encounters her and invites her in. Carly found out about Misty while researching the Arcadia Movement that her younger brother had been killed by the same organization. Misty confirms this and vows that she will definitely make the Black Rose, Akiza Izinski, pay for what she did to her brother. Misty's prediction of Carly's death comes true, but Carly is spared, as she transforms into a Dark Signer. The ground then shakes violently as the transformation takes effect, alerting Misty, who then proceeds to the Arcadia Movement building to face Akiza. Due to the event that Carly has begun her own Shadow Duel against Sayer, Akiza at that moment looks for him, when all of the sudden Misty appears to her. She´s surprised to see that Akiza knows her name, as Misty says she knows her to calling Akiza not only by her name, but more intentionally by her other persona,that being the Black Rose. She then tells Akiza that she wont be able to escape from her revenge,Misty´s other statement is that the Signer asks her who she really is. To which answering that in reality she is a Dark Signer. Misty then tells Akiza that long ago by accepting her destiny of fighting against the Signers, she then was able to obtain the neccesary power to take on her revenge. As the 5,000 battle betweeen the Dark Signers and Signers is beginning again and it won´t stop until either group is eliminated. As Akiza asks what she´s is talking about, is then that the world´s top model finally reveals her true identity and transforms into a Dark Signer. Akiza´s own birthmark begins to react to her transformation,and the Lizard Geoglyph materializes as well. After the Dark Signer tells the Akiza that she has come to take down the Arcadia Movement and that she has no choice but to fight against her,she expects Akiza to accept, knowing that the Movement itself is where she belongs. Misty and Akiza´s Shadow Duel commences, as Akiza firstly summons "Black Rose Dragon". Misty sees this as proof that Akiza is really is a Signer, as she remembers Ccarayhua telling her to kill the servant of the Crimson Dragon, that being Black Rose Dragon itself. During the duel is then that Misty also reveals the motive for her revenge against Akiza. As Misty claims that long ago she killed her little brother, as she states that he died when he went to see one of Akiza´s duels at Daimon Area. Though the Signer denies this action, still Misty is convinced furthemore stating that if Akiza didnt exist, then he would still be alive. To that is then that Misty says that she won´t forgive her and that was revived as Dark Signer in order to carry out revenge for his brothers death. As to that then Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua is finally summoned by sacrificing hundreds of souls belonging to the City residents. As Akiza asks her where the summoned monster is, Misty then responds to look behind her as to then to which is surprised to it as she sees the green eye on the window. As Ccarayhua itself is now holding the Arcadia Movement building and roaring loudly at the same time, is to that Akiza is shocked. Misty then tells her that another duel that was currently occuring as well is about to have an outcome. As then the Signer hears Sayer´s screams that is coming from the top of the building, realizing what Misty´s statement meant. As after the attack of Carly's Earthbound Immortal, they both then witness Sayer falling down. As Akiza calls out for him, the building itself begins to crack and collapse. And because of this Misty then tells her that their Duel is postponed. Later Misty appears on the rooftop and finds a tearful Carly, who has reverted back to her normal personality, and tells her that she has been chosen by the Earthbound Immortal, saying that her death and subsequent revival as a Dark Signer was already destined to occur, which proceeds to upset Carly even more to which she says that all of this is hard to take in all at once. Demak then arrives in his helicopter to pick up the two Dark Signers. After Rudger's Shadow Duel against Yusei concludes, Misty arrives along with the rest of her comrades, as the final battle between them and the Signers is about to unfold. For what it is known she's expected to be waiting for Akiza at the Old Enerdy's Lizard Safety Switch. After her fellow Dark Signers have been defeated by Yusei and the other Signers, Misty is the last one who is guarding the last control tower and waiting for Akiza while mourning for her dead brother, Toby. Eventually, Akiza and Mina arrive where the Lizard Tower is situated, in an old and abandoned carnival. Thus Akiza eventually finds Misty, though she has been cleverly guided by her into a House of Mirrors where they finally commenced their rematch. As Misty begins, she slowly recounts the events that lead up to Toby’s death that undoubtedly involves Akiza, through the use of her Sad Story Spell cards and Bad End Trap card. Though the Continuous Spell Cards in the other hand, have strategically prevented her opponent from obtaining cards by returning a specific type of them, they go back to the deck and thus shuffling back. While Akiza, through these Sad Story cards, does learn that she long ago unknowingly met Toby. As he had gone look for her at the Arcadia Movement, and that also it is the truth that she was responsible for his death. At the end with the Bad End Trap card, Misty also shows her that his death affected her so much, that it has been the actual cause for her to have a car accident. One which ultimately is what allowed her to be revived as a Dark Signer. Thus because of all these events, Akiza becomes tormented by the horrible and undeniable truth, and consequently loses the will to continue the duel. However, Sayer then appears to save her from landing into a shard of shattered glass, but has now deviously awakened her powers as the Black Rose once again through mind control. Still as this occurs, Misty in the end has summoned her powerful Bad End Queen Dragon, and with it inflicts more damage to her. Though a now more confident and destructive Akiza doesn't even flinch by this. As her other sinister persona in the end has found a way to unleash Black Rose Dragon, and ultimately its destructive appearance in combination with Akiza's psychic powers has shattered every mirror in the vicinity. Thus with all the mirrors gone, Misty finally confronts face to face with her opponent. In the preview of the next episode, the etchings of Ccrayhua's geoglyph on Misty's face are shown to disappear, seemingly invoking a reaction from the brainwashed Akiza. This may indicate her losing her connection with Ccrarayhua, though its spirit may try to control her like it did Carly and Grieger. Deck Misty uses a Reptiless Deck which focuses on the Field Spell Savage Colosseum, which forces both player's monsters to attack, and the effect of the powerful "Reptiless Gorgon", which renders her opponent's monsters helpless by reducing their attack points to 0 and unable to change battle positions. In episode 60, her deck is resolved around Sad Story Continuous Spell Cards that completely lockdown both players Draw Phase and around the Summoning of Bad End Queen Dragon. Her Earthbound Immortal card is "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters